museafandomcom-20200215-history
Kulka Bloodwing
Kulka was one of the player characters in Ora's Threnody. Notably, she left the party at some point during their adventure but rejoined during the final confrontation. Appearance Kulka was a typical black-skinned strix with large wings, messy white hair, and solid white eyes. Kulka compensated for her diminutive stature by dressing with the intent to intimidate. On top of her traditional strix garb made from the hide of an elk (her first kill), she also wore the skull of that elk as a mask. Atop that, she wore a magical black cloak given to her by her father. She carried a large two-handed scythe, her weapon of choice. Personality Early in her life, Kulka was possessed by an extreme rage. She blamed humans for the squalid conditions of her people, a resentment that only intensified when humans killed her mother. She was very determined and forward-thinking, with little time for nonsense or distractions. Nearly all mortal pleasures, of course, were nonsense and distractions. She believed the humans' luxury made them weak, and that the strix's hardships made them strong. Kulka learned to soften up over the years. She fell in love. She learned to forgive those who had wronged her, and she learned that violence was not always the answer. She had glorified the idea of war until she witnessed its horrors firsthand. She learned to hold her blade steady. One thing that never changed, however, was her sense of humor. Kulka was incredibly snarky, and loved to antagonize her peers. Biography Early Life Kulka was the daughter of the chieftain of the Bloodwing tribe, Grandikor. At a young age, Kulka’s mother, Tyrimar, was killed by humans. This left in her a rift that never healed, and she filled it with hatred. While her father became determined to improve strix/human relations, Kulka set out on her own with visions of starting a war. She wanted to wipe them all out as they had once done to her people. Ora's Threnody As fate would have it, she became intermingled with a ragtag group of adventurers. Of all people, a human named Chryso Venise knew the location of her estranged older brother, Tutro. They found Tutro in Chryso’s hometown of Eaglewind, but just like Kulka’s father, Tutro did not hold all humans accountable for Tyrimar’s death. He was now living with and caring for Chryso’s mother. Kulka denounced him, and in response, he renounced the name Bloodwing and became Tutro Venise. Enraged, Kulka viciously attacked Chryso and abandoned the party. She flew into the mountains where she was discovered by the Kul at Hathos (“Break of Winter”) tribe. Among them was a young man named Nox, who shared Kulka’s visions of war. He planned to use the recent resurgence of demons as a coverup for an upcoming raid of Eaglewind. Kulka joined him eagerly, but when the time came, she had second thoughts. She told Nox that this deception in the cover of night lacked the honor of a true battlefield, but in truth, for all her talk of wishing death upon the humans, she could not bring herself to kill innocents. Nox responded by attacking Kulka, and it became clear that he and his associates were themselves possessed by demons. Kulka’s former party, including Chryso, arrived just in time to help her kill Nox. She rejoined them if only to solicit their help in saving her now demon-infested people. Later on, as the result of some strange Hallow magics, Kulka received a letter from Kozzi Dul at Ram (“Oldstone”), a strix tattoo artist she had met in Midarin Pass. She claimed to have fallen in love with Kulka. Kulka arranged to meet Kozzi with her party in Mithalleana, but what she found was an impostor. A powerful demon named Eta had killed Kozzi and assumed her visage. The party went to great lengths, but eventually they hunted down and vanquished Eta. Soon afterwards, Kulka bid her associates farewell, begrudgingly admitting she had come to regard them as friends. They had much more to do, but Kulka’s was a different path. She sought the location of an ancient strix legend, Alakiln at ka Boka (roughly, “Cistern of the Circle”), which supposedly housed the souls of the dead prior to their transference to the afterlife. Kulka discovered the cistern and dove into its deathly waters, and though it sapped at her life essence, she successfully ripped Kozzi free. From then on, Kozzi and Kulka supported Kulka’s former party from the shadows, eventually rejoining them in the Black Wardens. Post-Threnody Kulka and Kozzi were married shortly thereafter, and with the Wardens’ support, the pair were able to secretly entwine their fractured tribes into a single unit, the Bloodstone tribe. Some years later, a mysterious swamp witch granted Kozzi the ability to conceive in Kulka a child, a son named Casnovarius. Kulka spent the rest of her days hoping to act as a check on the Black Wardens’ power, and repairing the relationships she had so badly damaged. She would never again take her friends and family for granted. Gallery Kulka1.png|Full regalia. kulka2.png|Minus mask and cloak. KulkaIcon.png|Icon by Haley. BigeKulk.png|Kulka as a more mature adult. Art by Haley. kulka and kozzi.png|Kulka and Kozzi. Art by Haley. kulllka.png|Post-Threnody Kulka. Art by Ash. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Strix Category:Aaron's characters Category:Threnody characters Category:Fighters